


Klaine Advent Prompt #10 - Jukebox

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #10 - Jukebox

“No.”

“But Kurt, come on it’s—“

“I said no, Blaine.”

“You know you’d love having one. Just think of everything we could play on it.”

“Blaine, I said no.”

“You’re being unreasonable Kurt. I think it’d make a nice addition to our apartment.”

“Blaine, we barely had enough room for the stuff we already had, let alone a jukebox.”

“But the price, Kurt! We’ll never find one this cheap again.”

“Yeah and I’m sure we’ll never find one in this bad of shape ever again either.”

“Kurt...”

“Blaine...”

“You’re no fun.”

“Well, I figure we don’t need an actual jukebox when you’re a human jukebox all by yourself.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, sweetie. Now let’s go check out the vintage dining tables.”


End file.
